Lust and Bites
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: Shay is 16 years old. She has everything she could want. Everything is perfect except the way she is. Shay and her friends are vampires. When the VDA threatens to take away her bestfriends and the guy she's in love with, what will Shay do?
1. Chapter 1

Lust & Bites

Chapter 1

"Aaahh," I yelled as this Moroi threw me against the wall. I was in a pressured fight with this deadly vampire named Jensen.

"Shay, Shay, Shay," he said mockingly," you should have known better than to mess with me."

"Me mess with you?" I scoffed, "Yeah right. You had this comin' the day you cheated on me!"

Yes, me and Jensen dated. He was very sweet and charming until he turned me. At first I didn't know what he was doin' to me. Once I was completely changed he explained what he was gonna use me for. A blood whore. As long as the VDA didn't find out that was perfectly legal, unless I turned against him. He had stolen my heart and my virginity. When I had found out he cheated on me, I personally killed the skank he slept with. That brings us here today. Our fight was over the girl who he cheated on me with. I didn't even bother to know her name.

"Shay I loved her!" he yelled slamming me against the wall again.

" Yeah well that's what you told me! You said you loved me!" I shouted back, tears forming from the pain in my back.

Honestly I didn't want to do this but I lunged forward, sinking my teeth into his neck. I closed my eyes letting his wonderful blood run down my throat. He softly whispered "why" before completely dying out. I released my mouth from his neck, wiping the few drops of blood that ran from my mouth. I stood up and looked down at Jensen's dead body. I started crying but quickly stopped. I couldn't let down my guard. Not now. Not here. I could suddenly sense an approaching Strigoi. Strigoi only work for the VDA. No one was sure what the VDA was or what they did. All we know is they were good at making people disappear without a trace. I took off running on the opposite direction just to be safe. I didn't stop until I was in the safety of the little cabin I shared with my friends. Jaydee Taylor, Halley Prescott, Kendall Smith, Carlos Pizzarro, Logan Holmes, James Mason, and my sister Annabelle Lawrence. Oh , in all the haste I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shaylee Lawrence, and I am a vampire.

…

" Oh god looks like Jensen banged you up pretty bad," Logan said taking a closer look at my cuts and bruises.

"I'll be okay, Logie," I said calling him by his nickname. He smiled as he used his healing power, that he recently mastered, to fix me up.

"So were's James and Carlos?"

"They went to hunt," Jaydee said, "hopefully they'll bring something back for once."

I laughed as she said that assuming they wouldn't. We all suddenly heard high pitched moaning coming from the back room.

"Sounds like Kendall and Anna are getting it on agaon," Halley said sarcastically.

"Apparently, we heard them all the way from the river," Carlos said coming through the door. I was about to say something when James came through the door, covered in blood. This really isn't anything abnormal but the blood was his.

"Oh my god James what happened?!" I asked worriedly.

He smirked at my concern.

"Don't worry, Shay. Bobcats put up a real fight," he said almost proud. "But you look pretty shook up. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," I said.

….

We had all eaten and me and James were cleaning up. James walked up behind me and put his hands on both sides of me. Pinning me against the counter.

"Are you sure you're okay, Shay?" he asked completely worried.

"Yes, James. I'm fine," I said looking up at him. "I promise."

"You don't seem fine. Your aura is like a gray color of anxiety."

"James I promise I'm fine," I said pushing him away from me. He sighed and started to walk away. Suddenly I collapsed. I opened my eyes a couple of times and saw everyone yelling. (Or so I thought. I couldn't hear them.) Finally, I just stopped resisting and let sleep engulf me.


	2. Mistakes

Lust & Bites

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in my and Anna's room. I looked around and saw not I picked it up. It read:

Shay,

We went to hunt. Get rest!

Xo, Logan

I giggled slightly and put the note down. I laid back thinking about what happened before I collapsed. All I could remember was my and James' conversation. He was so close to me! Like really REALLY close. I could feel his breath against my lips. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I wasn't 'okay', that I needed him. But I couldn't. Oh by the way (in case you can't tell and are completely blinded to love) I am in love with my best friend. James Mason.

We can't be together though. He would never want me the way I want him. We know each other too well. But, that's ok. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Just then Anna walked in.

"OH my god, Shay you're alive!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhh! Yeah I'm okay," I shushed her, "What happened?"

"Well apparently during your fight with Jensen," she explained, "he pushed you pretty hard and didn some bad inside damage but don't worry Rose healed you. But don't worry Logie said you'll be okay!"

"Okay tell her I said thanks," I said blowing it off.

"Definitely!" she screamed as Kendall came in.

"Oh, Shay you're awake?" he said confused.

" Oh I'm sorry Kendall, were you hoping I was still asleep so you could have sex with my sister… again?" I asked sarcastically.

" . No!" he said. "Actually James wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Anna asked.

"No," he said.

"Shay."

"Dois mio, Shay, A EstA bie?" Carlos said coming in.

"Carlos! Don't talk to me in Spanish I can't understand you!" I said giggling a bit.

"Sorry chika," he apoligized, "I said 'oh my god, Shay are you okay?'"

I giggled a little. "Yeah, Carlos I'm okay."

"Okay," he said laughing.

We both calmed down and looked up to see Anna and Kendall kissing and trying to rip each others clothes off. I slowly got up (with some help from Carlos) and went to the living room. We walked in and James jumped up and ran over to me (using his vampire speed).

"Damn, Shay. I'm so glad you're okay," he said hugging me and almost crying.

"James I'm okay," I said trying so hard to compel him to believe me.

Logan came over and looked me square in the eyes. Obviously making sure I was okay. Once he was satisfied I was okay he led me over to the couch where I sat down next to Halley. He sat on the other side of her and put his arm around her while kissing her neck. We all sat in comfortable silence (except for Halley giggling at whatever Logan was saying to her.) for a while. When Jaydee came in but when she saw Carlos she instantly smiled. Yeah Jaydee and Carlos are together. Yeah, that only leaves me and James. We're best friends. We joke around and mess with each other, but my love for him is always there. Even if he doesn't see it.

It's been a week since what happened between me and Jensen. Right now I'm out hunting with James. I slowly turned around as I heard something running. I crouched down and as soon as I was sure it was close enough. I jumped out and attacked it. Shockingly it slung me away. Or shall I say she slung me away. By she I mean Serena. Jensen's little sister.

"YOU!" she screamed. "You killed my brother!"

She ran towards me, but James came out of nowhere and shoved her away. She didn't give though. She knew she could beat him. After all she did change him. I jumped up and tried to help James. I broke a branch off of a tree and threw it in Serena's direction. To all of our surprise it hit her and knocked her into the tree she was standing in front of. Pinning her between James and the tree, he removed the branch. He bent down to her sitting level. As if he was about to kiss her! I started breathing hard. There was no way James was about to kiss her. He rubbed his cheek against hers before biting and killing her. He stood up and looked at me. His eyes full of hatred.

"Why the hell did you attack her?" he screamed.

"I-I….I didn't know it was her." I said quietly.

"Well next time make sure you know what you're attacking before you attack it!" he said walking away.


End file.
